Inuyasha and Kikyou Star Crossed Lovers
by Inuko
Summary: A hanyou and a miko reflect quietly to themselves about the events of the past. One realizes his mistake and vows to never make it again, while the other realizes that she isn't the one anymore...
1. Thoughts of a Hanyou

Lemme guess what you're thinking…? You're probably like…INUYASHA AND KIKYOU!? But that's ok…I just kinda figured this would make a good fic...this is mostly done from the POV of our star hanyou, Inuyasha! Why I'm writing this…? I blame my English class…we're reading Romeo and Juliet, so yeah…that whole "star-crossed lovers" thing just kinda hit an anime, fanfic writing nerve…^_^;;; so I just couldn't resist in writing this! And…  
  
Inuyasha: *AHEM*  
  
Ok ok (geez…)!! On with the story!  
  
…but first! A disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own (and never will own…) Inuyasha…sadly. But the cast of IY belongs to the ever-magnificent Rumiko Takahashi, who without her (and other affiliated companies); Inuyasha would never have been created!  
  
………  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou…Star-crossed Lovers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
By: Akiko  
  
………  
  
Fifty years ago…I fell in love with a beautiful miko.  
  
Yeah, I know, I couldn't quite understand it at the time either, but somehow, I grew to care for her, to want her, to love her.  
  
And she learned how to love me.  
  
It was more than fifty years ago when I heard of the power the Shikon no Tama brings to youkai everywhere. It gave them immense power, and if an evil minded youkai ever got a hold of it…you could rest assure that the world was going to hell.  
  
I chased after this rumor, battling and tearing through demons more than twice my age and size, building up my reputation as a blood-thirsty killer.  
  
I was hoping that would be more than enough to scare off some wimpy, miko bitch…  
  
Then, when I had finally located the Shikon no Tama, I also found *her*; the miko who guarded that mystic jewel with her life. She had immense power; she kept her village well protected. That damned woman…if it weren't for her, I could've been a full-blooded youkai right now…I could've been kicking that bastard Sesshoumaru's ass right now for all those damned "half breed" remarks. I could have been the most powerful demon to ever walk the Earth.  
  
But here I am, still a hanyou, fifty years later. All because of Kikyou. All because I dared to fall in love.  
  
Kikyou was a beautiful woman, her hair the color of the midnight sky, and her eyes were beautiful orbs of light that could pierce the soul. She may have been beautiful and powerful, but somehow, she lacked life. Even a hanyou like me could feel that.  
  
The happiness she lacked only made her stronger, but it also made her weaker, in a sense. Kikyou had a soft spot for me. She always *defeated* me, yet it seemed that she couldn't find it in her heart to kill a person, well, demon like me.  
  
It went on like this for weeks, and then I finally scrounged up the courage to talk to her. And, it wasn't a great conversation, which I expected, but she let me in to a little bit of what she was feeling. I realized that day, that I wasn't alone in how I felt. Kikyou understood the feeling of fighting back humanity; she did it for her duty as a miko, whereas I did it so I wouldn't be ridiculed and take my place in the youkai world (I also wanted to kill Sesshoumaru for being an ass). She tried to talk to me, to *truly* talk to me, and she attempted to be friends, but all I did was throw everything back into her face, which was exactly what the bitch deserved…right?  
  
I had thought that at the time, but really, when I saw her sorrowful face, I truly felt I had done something wrong. It felt like I deserved punishment for making this woman feel this way…  
  
From that day on, I couldn't get her out of my mind. She filled my every waking moment with thoughts of her, and every night of tantalizing dreams in which the world was completely perfect with no demons, or humans, just us and our love.  
  
Our love…  
  
I agreed to become human for this woman. That's how much I loved Kikyou. I was willing to give up all my ambitions and dreams of becoming a full- blooded dog-demon for her, just because I loved her with all my heart and soul. We agreed to meet at dawn one day, and on that morning she would bring to me the Shikon no Tama. She believed in me so much…she believed in *us* so much…Kikyou felt that we could live happily ever after as a normal man and a normal woman, not as a hanyou and a miko.  
  
So, on that fateful day, I went to meet her, but I was only ambushed by her and those damned arrows. Arrow after arrow flew at me, until I ran and attacked the village, letting the betrayal and anger show through the painful swipes of my claws. The Shikon no Tama was waiting there, practically begging me to take it…so I did, but little did I know what had happened earlier…  
  
Naraku, the rat bastard, had stolen both of our forms and attacked us, letting spite and hate grow within our hearts. HE was the one who attacked Kikyou and dealt her that killing blow, not me. Yet, she believed I was the one who had attacked her when she let her holy arrow fly towards me, pinning me down to a tree. Kikyou died with anger and hate in her heart, and so did I.  
  
Everything's that happened came to be because of that day fifty years ago. Maybe, just maybe, if I had completely trusted her with my soul, maybe she would have known that it wasn't me who had attacked her. Maybe, Kikyou and I would be living together, reveling in the mirth of a happy, normal life. If we had truly trusted each other, maybe Kagome wouldn't have been dragged into this mess…  
  
No…there's nothing I can do about that now. I should let go of the past, and start living in the present. I won't ever make that mistake again…I don't want to have any regrets when I die…I want to be able to say that I trust my true love with all of my heart, soul, body and mind. That I could trust her with my life.  
  
I swear, I won't ever make the same mistake again…  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!" a cheery, feminine voice called off.  
  
His snow white ears twitched to alertness, and Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and freed himself from his thoughts. Kagome was calling him…  
  
"What!?" he half barked at her, not leaving his perch in the tree.  
  
The school-girl staring up at him frowned in anger, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Kagome smirked. She knew how to get him down from that stupid tree…  
  
'Heheh…empty threats are fun…' she thought to herself, trying not to chuckle.  
  
"Inuyasha! If you don't get your hanyou butt down here in ten seconds, I'm going to sit your ass!" Kagome yelled to the treetops, knowing full well that the hanyou could here her.  
  
"Urk!" Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and landed nimbly to a grinning Kagome. He tried to put his normal scowl on his face, but this girl…her cheeriness was just infectious today.  
  
"Come on!" she exclaimed, tugging on Inuyasha's arm. "We're having a picnic of sorts at that clearing over there! Hurry up! If we don't go now, they're going to eat all the food!"  
  
She dragged him along, and Inuyasha silently followed along, a soft smile playing on his lips. His golden eyes were light for the moment, completely free of all the shadows he carried with him. Today, he was just a normal teenage boy. Well, as normal as a hanyou can get, that is.  
  
'I'll never make the same mistake…'  
  
-------------------------  
  
See how short that was? Well, it's just a one shot 'fic anyway, I hope you all liked it. I hope you review, because I want to know what you think of this little fanfic here. So yeah…^_^; I dunno what I was thinking when I wrote this. I just felt like writing it! 


	2. Reflections of a Miko

  
Well, this was supposed to be a short, little, one-shot story...but I kept thinking about extending it into a trilogy of sorts; first a view from Inuyasha, then Kikyou's thoughts, and Kagome's feelings...and that's exactly what I'm going to do right now! ...Right after this disclaimer! hmm...I wonder how long it'll take me to write this part...*glances at clock* okay. it's 7:16 PM right now. Let's see how long it takes!

Disclaimer: Of course, Inuyasha and everyone in the IY world doesn't belong to me, but to the extremely artistic Rumiko Takahashi. Kudos goes to her for creating Inuyasha!

BTW: ...what can I say? The only explanation I can give to this 'fic is that I've been reading Romeo and Juliet a tad bit too much in English...

………  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou…Star-crossed Lovers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
By: Akiko  
  
………

I hate love. Yet love hate. 

Not exactly, but love is what caused me to hate, and hate is what caused me to live again.

Love is such a bittersweet thing; it can bring the sweetest joys to the soul-bound lovers, or shatter a heart effortlessly, and completely. I know that this much is true. Love is what caused me to be what I am.

It's been fifty years since I've walked this Earth, bathing in its warm rays of sunshine, breathing in its clean sweet air. It's been fifty years since I fell in love...it's been fifty years since I died.

Back then, I lived, yet I was not alive; all I was was a miko. A miko was bound to her duty, and I was no exception. Protect the village, help the children, kill the demons...keep the Shikon no Tama safe. That was all I knew in the eighteen years of my life. It slowly suffocated me and dragged the life out of me; the only reason I had to live was because I was needed.

If I weren't needed...

If no one needed me...I could have been free to do whatever I wanted...I could have been free to fall in love...I could have _lived._ I wouldn't have been a puppet; I would have been a woman. I truly would have been Kikyou.

But, alas, it was not my destiny. It was my destiny to protect the Shikon no Tama from all demons. And I did...and in spite of that, I was more than willing to hand it over to a certain white-haired hanyou...just so he would live with me...and so we could have the happy ending that all girls dreamt of.

He was a hanyou; half-human, half-demon. Stuck between two worlds, feared by one, scorned by another. A misfit everywhere. We may have had very little in common, but I still felt his pain. I knew what it was like to have to fight humanity...I had to fight back my own, so I wouldn't run off and leave my village to fend for itself.

Inuyasha was his name...and he was quite an ambitious half-demon. Like all the other youkai that tried to come after the jewel, I defeated him. Again and again...over and over. He seemed to be a very powerful demon as he was, I really didn't see why he needed the jewel to become more powerful, but then again, every demon craved to become stronger. 

As many times as I defeated him, he returned for more. He never gave up, and I never hurt him. I couldn't hurt him...I couldn't kill him. There would be days when I could feel his insolent golden eyes watching me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack, and I wouldn't do a single thing about it. I just couldn't do it....

Then, one fateful day, he approached me, and sat next to me. No words were exchanged for a long while, and yet, I felt like I could understand him. So I tried talking to him...I tried to get him to lower that wall he's built around himself, even for a minute. But, since he was Inuyasha, he didn't...I smile slightly at the thought...of COURSE he would throw it all back into my face...there probably hadn't been one person who was kind to him his entire life...just because he was a hanyou...

And I couldn't fall in love...just because I was a miko.

We're like night and day, light and dark, and yet we still loved each other with all our souls. We loved each other truly with all our hearts, but it's quite amusing that we didn't even trust each other. Lovers that don't trust. Ha. That's funny.

Our love brought us together, our love tore us apart.

No. That's not right.

**_WE_** tore **ourselves** apart. If we had trusted each other enough...maybe we'd still be together...living in pure bliss and harmony as a man and a woman, and nothing more. But there's nothing we can do about that now. There's nothing _**I** _can do about it now...

Even if he denies it to the very end, Inuyasha has already given his heart to another...

He already loves someone else...

Inuyasha loves...Kagome.

I guess it's only natural that he would, seeing as that girl _is_ my reincarnation in the future, nevertheless I despise that girl for being the one to be with him. And yet, I know I shouldn't, seeing as I shouldn't even be here right now. 

Compared to myself, she is a completely different person. Kagome is always so bright and happy, always so full of life. She voices her emotions, she doesn't hold back...Is that what draws Inuyasha to her? Does he love her because she's **not** like me...?

Hmph. Fate is cruel. As well is Love.

I had to be the one to die,

I had to be the one sent Above.

And yet, it would be a lie...

If I said that I hate seeing Inuyasha happy...I wish I could thank this girl for making Inuyasha into the person he is now...even without the Shikon no Tama. It makes me think that she is more powerful than I ever could have been, for she is breaking down his barriers faster than I could ever hope to. She trusts him completely, leaving her life in his hands, and he trusts her completely, believing in her to the very end...Something that I didn't do...

-----------------

A beautiful, raven-haired priestess watched on as a happy schoolgirl dragged along a scowling hanyou, well-hidden by her magical abilities. A thoughtful look spread across her face, making her look even more serious than usual. 

The pair stopped walking for a moment, almost sensing that the miko was watching them from the branches of a tree, but they just turned to each other and smiled, continuing to walk on to their little gathering.

'I love him...but...' Kikyou thought, a soft smile spreading across her features, making her look relaxed and content. Making her look at peace with the world.

'But...I want him to be happy...'

And with that last thought, she realeased the bit of her soul she had been holding it in, all her anger and vengefulness gone from her mind. Kikyou was happy now, now that she truly reflected about her life and memories. She wasn't the one to melt his heart now...now....

'Now...Kagome....I want you to make him happy...'

---------------  
*3 weeks later*  
Finished! I was going to stretch it into a trilogy thing with an epilogue...but I like it this way better! Hope you enjoyed this little 'mini' fic!


End file.
